Solve for $n$ : $-5 = n + 18$
Solution: Subtract $18$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-5 {- 18}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{n} \\ -5 &=& n + 18 \\ \\ {-18} && {-18} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -5 {- 18} &=& n \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = -23$